How to confess to your butler
by fireykaigurl
Summary: Confessing to your butler is a lot harder then it seems especially when everything you do seems to backfire. this is the last time Cloud lets his maids find out hes got a crush...cleon. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Confession:

"To acknowledge or avow (a fault, crime, misdeed, weakness, etc.) by way of revelation, to admit or own as true. To declare or acknowledge. "

Or, as urban dictionary so boldly puts it

"Spilling your guts in the hope of divine forgiveness, possibly about spilling someone else's guts."

Of course, the latter was not the type of confession one young business CEO had in mind. He did not plan to spill someone else's guts and confess about the act. Though the option seemed more and more pleasant as he sat in the predicament he found himself in.

Fear:

"be afraid or scared of; be frightened of; concern: an anxious feeling; be afraid or feel anxious or apprehensive about a possible or probable situation or event; "

Or his personal favorite,

**f**uck

**e**verything

**a**nd

**r**un

And run he had tried, but when you have a hyperactive self proclaimed ninja, a woman who was too strong to have not been taking some kind of pills and a secretly psychotic yet very sweet woman as your maids, running never works the way you want it. Instead you find yourself tied to a chair reading a twelve point plan of how to confess to your future ''bishie.''

...

Maybe we should start the story from the beginning and let you know what exactly happened to land the poor young man in his current situation.

So lets rewind exactly four hours to when the morning started. . . .

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Midgar avenue was always pleasant when sun rose to begin the day. Birds were chirping, papers were delivered on time and the residents of the pretty, decorative and large houses were rising to drink their morning coffee.

The peaceful tranquility of the morning was disrupted however by a high pitched squeal followed by the shattering of expensive china plates. Another crash could be heard as the squealer dove over the table to avoid the angry hand of her co-worker.

The strife manor was never quiet in the morning.

"Yuffie!" Tifa growled, trying to catch the smaller, hyperactive ninja as she dodged around the chairs. "Come back here and clean this up! Aeris cant do everything for you!"

"Its alright Tifa" The pretty, polite brunette offered sweeping up the shards of white plate "It was only one plate"

"Its one plate every single morning!"

"Catch me if you can chesty!"

With a valiant leap the short haired ninja was over the table and was a blue pajama'd blur heading towards the exit. Her head turned to make a face at the older woman and she found herself colliding into the solid chest of one already dressed, stone face Squall 'for the last time my name is Leon" Leonhart. Stormy grey eyes looked down at the girl and she chuckled nervously.

"Morning Leon. . . did I wake you?"

"Stupid question Yuffie" Tifa snorted noting how he was already dressed in his nice black suit, the same he wore every day.

"Im sorry Leon. Tea was delayed again this morning."

"Its alright." He sighed." Yuffie. . .What did I say about the kitchen in the morning?"

"Not to go in here. . ."

"And yet here I find you. . .again."

"But but but - "

"Why don't you do something more productive Yuffie. " He suggested, making his way to the stove; deciding to prepare the tea while Aeris cleaned the mess Yuffie made "Like waking our young master"

The teenagers face lit up and she saluted the butler "Yes sir! I will do you proud!"

Leon poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, Aeris moving him away from the stove so she could finish her task of making the tea. He counted the seconds in his head before a loud battle cry echoed down the staircase followed by startled yelp and a loud thud. His victorious smirk was hidden behind the mug as he took a sip.

"Was that really necessary?" Aeris asked in amusement

"He was supposed to be awake and dressed an hour ago but turned off the alarm I set for him so yes, I believe it was absolutely necessary. "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cloud groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. He thought he had it planned out this time. He turned off his alarm for the extra sleep and figured his loyal butler Leon would wake him with that cute little sour look on his face like every other time. He hadn't factored the brunette sending Yuffie in to dive bomb him in the bed and shriek at the top of her lungs causing him to flail rather undignified and fall to the floor. He had cursed the fact he ever hired her when the girl had run out of the room cackling.

The shower afterwards was refreshing and just what he needed to wake himself up. Drying off he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Leon had arrived, the curtains opened and the sun lighting the room. His suit for the day was lied out on the bed and his breakfast sat on the table with his morning tea.

"You turned off your alarm again"

"I didn't feel like waking up that early."

"You'll be late for your meeting."

"I'm the C.E.O. Leon. I can reschedule it for later if im running behind"

"That is an abuse of power."

Cloud chuckled at the conversation that seemed to repeat itself almost every morning and began to get dressed. Leon diligently began making the bed and while preparing to toss on his shirt, the blond couldn't help but admire the brunette a little. Always up early, taking care of himself and his younger brothers, not afraid to tell the master off when he wasn't doing his job... it was an added bonus that the younger man was tall and nice to look every day.

"Was there anything else you needed or can I get the boys prepared for school?"

"Im fine. "

"Hn..."

"Don't worry so much Leon" Cloud grinned, ignoring the suspicious look he was getting "Ill eat quickly so I wont be late today."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cloud was true to his word. He ate quickly but it wasn't so he could hop into the car and get to the office before he was late. Oh no. It was so he could watch his personal butler get his two younger brothers out the door for school.

Sora and Roxas, though apart by several years were extremely close and were difficult to handle when together. Sora was the youngest, being only ten. He was wide eyed and curious, asking questions about everything. Roxas, his elder brother by five years was usually quiet and thoughtful but when he thought of something mischievous to do he'd enlist Soras help. They wouldn't even listen to Cloud half the time, Leon being the only one they'd both obediently take orders from.

Cloud watched from the second floor stair way as Leon ushered Roxas to the door, a clingy sora clutching his side, big blue eyes staring up at Leon hopefully.

"Pleeeeeease" The ten year old whined "Can you drive us? Uncle Cid is scary when he drives"

A sigh escaped the brunette, his resolve to ignore the puppy eyes cracking as he looked up to the blond at the stairwell

"Well?"

"Well go ahead" Cloud grinned "Take them to school."

"Alright. Behave yourself at work. "

Cloud watched the three of them leave and let out a little content sigh. It was like watching his little family walk out the door to begin their day. The blond blinked and shook his head, a little pink blush dusting his cheeks at the thoughts creeping into his head. He couldn't think like that, he had a company to run.

"Whatcha thinkin about Cloudy?"

For the second time that morning Cloud let out a yelp and jumped higher then expected. He spun around, hand clutching his chest as he stared at yuffie. When the hell did she get there?

"W-what?"

"You heard me. What could possibly be making you blush like that when looking at Le~on" She sang happily. A devious little smile spread across her face and cloud couldn't help but compare her to a cat that had cornered a mouse to play with. " Could you possibly be crushing on our fearless leader?"

"D-don't be silly" Cloud squeaked.

A mouse indeed.

"I'm not interested in Leon like that"

"Someone's in deeeenial" She hummed "You like Leon!"

"Cloud likes Leon?" Came a second voice, causing clouds heart to nearly stop in surprise. Storming up the steps was Tifa carrying a load of finished laundry. "Why hasn't he told him yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe our master is shy"

"Well its time to grow a pair and confess Cloud. You cant have Leon carried off by someone else"

"Who?"

"I don't know. Someone."

"I think we need to help him confess"

"Id actually have to agree with you on this Yuffie."

Cloud looked back and forth between the two, his mind desperately trying to keep up with their chatter. How did a perfectly normal morning turn into his two maids plotting together on making him confess? His eyes darted wildly to the free spot on his left and he took that opportunity to escape.

A shout alerted him to the girls making chase. He jumped down most of the stairs, making his way to the door where an unsuspecting Aeris was entering. All he had to do was make it out the door and into the car and he'd be safe.

He was so close. He could see the outside.

Just a few steps moooooooore

"Aeris! Stop cloud!"

In a second all hope was lost as the pretty little brunette stuck out her foot and tripped him. The door fell from view and he collided with the marble floor with a little 'oof.' He looked up at Aeris shocked but before he could say anything he was jumped on by both Yuffie and Tifa, the two of them heavy enough to pin him to the ground.

"We got him!"

"Yuffie take his arms. I got the legs!"

"We need something to tie him up with!"

"Oh my" Aeris watched curiously as the two other girls dragged the protesting blond out of the room before spotting the clothes Tifa dropped in her haste to catch cloud strewn all over the stairs.

"I have to redo the laundry..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well here it is lol the first chapter. If you like it let me know o3o in a comment...cause I like comments. Join me soon for the next chapter. More craziness will ensue as the ladies attempt to help cloud confess his feelings to Mr. Leon


	2. They fly right up your nose

**oooh! nine reviews! Seeing this inspired me to do this chapter so give yourselves all a pat on the back for motivating me. In truth I forgot about this little dear over the summer and ended up starting on another which Ill write along side this one. **

**Also, I have a request, but itll be found at the end of the chapter**

**Now. Enjoy chapter 2~**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**They fly right up your nose...**

Flowers.

That was their brilliant plan.

He had been tied up like some sort of cattle, strapped to a chair and locked in his room instead of going to work so his lovely, mildly sane maids could give him a ten point presentation about giving Leon flowers. As if he couldn't have thought of that idea on his own...well...he couldn't. To him the idea was too cliched, over used, and just too damn girly for his liking. But come on..they were flowers for heavens sake. Bright, happy, beautiful smelling flowers that attracted honey sucking bees.

It wasn't that he didn't dislike flowers themselves, it was idea of the bees. He was told he was being paranoid but he refused to acknowledge the accusations. Flowers looked harmless. They really did but he wasn't fooled. Bees were lurking in those plants, just waiting for you to lean down and take a big wiff so they could fly right up your nose.

He wasn't liking it, not one bit.

"I don't like it." See, I said he didn't like it.

"Whats not to like Cloudy?"

"Uuuuhm If you ladies haven't noticed, Leons a guy. You do not give a guy flowers. "

"Is there a rule book that says that some where?"

"Yes. There is. But it holds top secret information about the male population as a whole so its kept hidden from the prying eyes of women every where."

"None of that matters." Yuffie pointed at him with the little pointer she used for their presentation " You will be sending Leon flowers today"

"Hes going to throw them away"

"He will not!" Aeris protested now "I happen to know he's a very romantic person and would probably love some flowers. He helps me in the garden all the time"

"Tch...geh...fiiiine I'll send him bloody flowers! Can I please go to work now?"

"Oh...right..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud never thought hed be so happy to see his office in his life. After waving to his secretary and closing the door behind him, the CEO immediatley fell to the floor and thanked what ever god was looking out for him that survived the ordeal with his maids.

Crawling to his chair because he was too lazy to pick himself up and walk the small distance, Cloud pulled himself up and sighed. The time it took after being released from his prison to get to the office had made him miss the meeting he forgot to reschedule. His vice president should have been there so he wasn't too worried so he just had to worry about the paperwork and the rest of the days schedule.

He smirked to himself. Too bad his maids couldnt watch him all the time. Just because they said he had to call the flower place and send out the flowers while he was at work didn't mean that he would. They couldn't do anything to enforce their plan if he wasnt at home, he'd just lie and tell them he did.

There was a loud beep and he pressed the button on his intercom.

"Yes Yuna?"

"Mister Fair is here to see you"

"Alright, send him in."

The doors slammed open and he was met with his bright eyed, spikey haired (Yes, spikier then his in a matter of speaking ) vice president. The man didn't really look the part of a business man. His shirt was constantly untucked, he never wore his tie and his jacket looked like he just tossed it on without ironing it. The man threw his arms up and sighed dramatically as he slumped into one of the two spare chairs in the mans office.

"Where the hell were you spike? "

"Locked up in my room by my homocidal maids."

" what?"

"Never mind" Cloud closed the folder he was looking at and stared at Zack "Please tell me you didn't go to the meeting looking like that"

"'I'll have you know that I was wearing my tie and had my shirt tucked in for the meeting today. I was perfectly presentable today"

"Im sure you were. Did I miss anything important?"

"Not really. Nothing I couldnt handle myself. Though there was a complaint that the coffee machine is broken on the third floor."

"Lovely."

Oh, there was one other thing..."

"And that was..? "

There was another beep.

"Yes yuna?"

"Mister Jenova is here."

"Send him in"

"Oh. Well thats the thing. Sephy-poo is rather-"

The doors slammed open a second time but instead of meeting a happy expression like he had with his raven haired friend he was met with Sephiroths all to familiar glare.

"-angry with you..."

The green eyes of the C.E.O of Jenova industries landed on the blond and he seemed to get angrier.

"When one decides not to show up for a meeting they set up one usually calls to inform everyone present. "

"S-sorry Seph, I had something come up that delayed me..."

"Ah yes. " The anger suddenly turned into amusement. "The operation. Have you ordered the flowers yet?"

Cloud blinked. Zack snorted. Sephiroth smirked.

"W-what? flowers? what are you talking about?"

"I was contacted by your maids earlier this morning. I am to ensure that you do what you were told." Sephiroth crossed his arms, eying the man patiently

"Of course they would call you guys" Cloud groaned. Why hadn't he seen this coming. His maids knew that his closest friends out side of the house were Sephiroth and Zack, the three of them having been in school together.

"I think it's about damn time you got around to telling that butler of yours you have the hots for him " Zack grinned. Cloud only narrowed his eyes at Zack, sending him his best 'like you should talk' stare.

"Do I have to do it now?"

"Now Cloud, Or I'll have Zackery follow you around all day while serenading you with his choice of love songs for you to perform for your butler. "

"..."

"Oh I so would"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud was torn about coming home. He didnt believe Sephiroths threat and proceeded to ignore the warning and continue his paper work. He thought that when Sephiroth finally left to go back to his own company the older man had given up but that wasnt the case. As soon as he stepped out of the office there was Zack, singing the cheesiest love songs the man could think of until Cloud made a mad dash for the nearest phone book so he could look up the flower store number.

He had ordered the flowers to arrive before he got home, letting Zack choose what corny little line was written on the card. He wanted it to be anonymous but Zack countered that leaving it signed 'secret admirer' didnt count as confessing because it didnt have his name on it.

He stepped into the house cautiously, letting the door click shut before tip toeing towards his room.

As he made his way down the hall he spotted the flowers he had sent lying on the floor. He frowned, picking them up in worry. Had Leon not liked the gesture? Was he offended? Maybe he hadn't liked the fact that it was cloud sending him the flowers and stormed off, completely out of character. The longer he stood there looking at the flowers the more he worried.

"Cloud? Is it seven already?"

The blond spun at Aeris voice."Aer! D-did Leon get these?" He asked. She looked at him a little curiously before spotting the flowers. Then she giggled.

"Yes..but it seems Yuffies plan A didnt go as well as she thought it would."

"Oh..so he didnt like them? Was it because they were from me?"

"Oh no, he loved them! He doesnt even know you sent them. I guess the card got left at the store. " She assured "Its just uh..."

She was interrupted by a long session of sneezing and groaning coming from down the hall.

"As it turns out...Leons allergic to bees..."

"Bees? but these are flowers."

"Well yes, but there must have been one in the bundle some where. He went to smell them and it flew out of no where and stung the poor dear."

Cloud blinked and looked down at the flowers in his hands.

Well shit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:**

**So there it is! Plan A is now labelled Mission failure. **

**suberXxXduperXxXfun machine : your comment, one of the first I read made me giggle. Dont worry, I wont turn Leon all hormonal and girly. Hes a manly man! Manly men arent girly (in my opinion clouds more effeminate anyways.)**

**And because it wasnt cleared up here either cloud (and Sephiroth) are both CEOs of a business/ logistics company. o3o I think lol. **

**Now for the request. I need ways for cloud to try and confess to Leon and have him absolutly fail at. We have a few ideas worked out but I wanna hear any suggestions or ideas so I can have this run a little longer then I had planned. If you have an idea just leave it in your comment or send me a pm on here! **

**As always, ignore my bad grammer and spelling and review. Ill see you all in chapter 3~**


End file.
